Slayer's Saviour
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (hope you enjoy this 2nd Buffy and Flash crossover... sequel to Buffy and the Flash) Sunnydale is sinking and crumbling into the ground around Buffy, Will Barry get to his Slayer in time or will he fail.


Slayer's Saviour

(Hope you enjoy this sequel to my previous crossover Story between Flash and Buffy)

Buffy was busy jumping across the roof tops as she tried to keep up with the bus heading to safe distance, Buffy jumped but missed and she bounced along the floor hard groaning in pain, Willow demanded that they stop for her but nobody would risk it… Buffy watched as the ground crumbled around her, closing her eyes she waited for the inevitable fall.

Central City:

"Barry there is a problem" Cisco's panicked voice sounded down the communicator.

"What is it Cisco?" Barry asked concerned.

"I'm detecting severe seismic tremors coming from underneath Sunnydale… according to Wells and my calculations… it's going to sink" Barry's eyes widened as he whispered "Buffy" he sped off out of the city before Cisco could say another word.

Safe zone:

The school bus stopped where they believed to be safe and willow walked out of the bus to watch as the town began to crumble "Buffy" she whimpered as the potentials watched unprepared for a hard gust of wind to blow passed them knocking some of them off their feet, Giles and Willow looked to each other and smiled bright knowingly as the potentials looked confused.

Barry sped through the crumbling town 'fucking Hell mouth… you're not getting my Slayer' he thought determined as he found Buffy waiting as the ground under her was about to collapse, Buffy felt arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground, on instinct she wrapped her arms around their shoulders for support as she felt a familiar rush of wind blowing past her.

Barry sped her out just in time to see Sunnydale fade away completely and Barry stopped by the school bus causing them all to Jump, a few of the potentials were from Central so they were away of the Flash but most of them had only heard rumours… Buffy was engulfed in a hug from Giles and Willow before she engulfed Barry in a crushing Slayer hug.

"Ok… can't… breath" Barry gasped out and Buffy grinned before pulling back "How'd you know I needed help?" she asked curious.

"A friend of mine told me Sunnydale was about to sink, I decided to make sure you got out before that happened" he shrugged as he replied his answer to her, Buffy smiled and hugged him again "Thank you"

"You know you're going to have to explain this" he said and Buffy nodded her head in return "Yeah I know" she replied.

"So what you going to do now?" Barry asked looking back towards the crater where Sunnydale once was and Buffy sat on the School bus steps and sighed rubbing her face "I don't know" she replied.

Barry sat down next to her and looked to the horizon "Well I don't know how I can help… but if you ever need me… I'll be there…" Buffy looked to him and smiled "In a Flash" she replied and Barry laughed nodding his head "I knew it would catch on" he got to his feet walked a few steps forward before looking back to her "I'm really glad you're back from the dead though" Buffy looked to him shocked.

"How did you know?" she asked in confusion.

"Willow contacted me telling me the whole event of your death, I ran to Sunny dale to visit you're grave every once in a while

_Flashback:_

_Barry ran to Sunnydale to meet Willow, tears slid their way down his cheeks as he came face to face with the head stone of Buffy Anne Summers, Willow contacted him afterwards knowing he and Buffy kept in contact till she died._

_"I'll give you time to yourself" Willow said as she walked away wanting to give the Flash aka Barry time alone._

_Barry kneeled down at the head stone and placed a small rose on the grass "Hello Buffy" he said, his voice breaking slightly._

_The wind blew through the leaves gently as he traced a finger along stone._

_"You did it… you saved the world… just like you always do" he looked around back towards Buffy's friends and Sister Dawn gathered in the distance watching._

_"Buffy… please, stop being dead now… you got Dawn to take care of… she needs her sister" Barry wiped his eyes and stood up "Anyway… I'll miss you Buffy, goodbye" Barry sped away, he was due to go back the one night until he received word from Willow that she had successfully resurrected Buffy from her grave… Cisco and Caitlin watched with utter confusion at why he was so cheerful for weeks afterwards._

_Flashback end:_

Buffy smiled to herself as he explained and Barry smirked "Just promise me something Buffy" she leaned her head to the side looking curious "Don't go dying again… the amount of times you've died… the grim reaper will put you on his repeat customers list" Buffy laughed at his joke.

"Bye Barry" she said as he lowered his mask.

"Bye Buffy" he said before speeding off into the distance.

Central City was looking better all the time.

(Hope you enjoyed this sequel)

Lycanboy666


End file.
